Episode 104: The Wedding: Part 2
The day of the wedding has come, and Mama is under a lot of stress trying to clean the house for the ceremony. She gives Vint her late-husband's sapphire ring and tells him to not let Eunice know because she wants it. When Eunice does arrive, Mama tells her she won't have a solo. But Eunice goes ahead and asks Naomi, who tells her to go ahead. Eunice is helping Naomi get ready, when Naomi reveals Vint was given the sapphire ring. Eunice becomes angry and gets drunk. When the time for her solo comes, she acts up and starts attacking the family. Soon a fight breaks out, but it is resolved when Ed takes Eunice home. When the wedding is over, Mama and Fran are sitting in the living room, enjoying having the whole house back. Then Vint and Naomi return and reveal they have to move back in because the Arizona thing was a scam and they lost all their money. Story The day of the wedding is at hand, and Vint and Naomi are ready to tie the knot. But Mama is doing a lot of work, trying to get the house spick-and-span. However, her vacuum bag bursts, so Naomi goes to get her a spare. While Naomi is away, Mama gives Vint her gift to him, her late husband Carl's sapphire ring. But Mama tells Vint not to let Eunice know because she has had her eye on the ring for a while. When Eunice and Ed do get there, Mama tells Eunice to not get in a fight with Ellen, or mention her husband's affair, and that she can't sing at the wedding. But Eunice is gung ho on singing. Ed gets a part in the wedding, giving Naomi away, and Eunice asks Naomi if she can sing her solo. Since Naomi is in such a good mood, she says yes. But while Eunice is helping Naomi get ready, Naomi decides that her "old, borrowed, and blue" will be the ring Mama gave Vint. Eunice becomes very angry. Vint and Naomi say their vows, and Eunice, who is upset at Mama for giving her ring away, has had a few to many beers. She prepares to sing her solo in front of the whole crowd. Though she is not in the best mood and takes the time to attack the family. She starts her song, but begins to attack Mama for breaking her promise of giving her the ring. Soon Eunice starts attacking the whole family, getting in a fight with Ellen, making fun of her own husband, attacking Mama, and calling Naomi a "recycled bride." This angers Naomi, who heads over to attack Eunice. The men told the two women back, and a fight breaks out in the family. It is broken up when Ed carries Eunice out of the house. The wedding is finally over, and later on, Mama and Fran are sitting on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet of the big house. Vint, who decided to take his children along, and Naomi left to manage the trailer park in Arizona. But as Fran is going to make them a small pot of coffee, Vint, Naomi, Buzz, and Sonja come back in. Vint reveals that the Arizona thing was a scam, and the man who told them about it skipped town with all of their money. Mama tells Vint she saw it coming because he has always fallen for scams and floozies, meaning Naomi. Though Naomi has had a tough day, and she tells Mama off. She also says she doesn't want to spend the night in that house. Mama hears this, and Vint says they need to move back in. Fran is against this, but Mama lets them all stay in her house. Supporting cast *Ellen Harper-Jackson : Betty White *Eunice Higgins : Carol Burnett *Aunt Effie Harper : Dorothy Van *Reverend Lloyd Meechum : Earl Boen Notes *Shown as the 7th episode in syndication. *This episode is the only one to feature the whole cast from the NBC run. Category:Mama's Family episodes